Game Credits of Big Bang Crackers: Return in Married
Original Concepts: Robert Gouldman Telltale Interactive Movie * Director: Dave Grossman * Executive Producers: Ulli Lommel * Assistant Project Manager: Charles Hiccock * Production Assistant: David Yates * Engine Manager: Christopher Plumbers * Platform Managers: Danny Young, Richard Stevens * 3D Engine: Oliver Williams, Pete Martin, Marc Neilson * Tools Manager: Danny Goodman * Tools: Martin Nelson, Mark Nell, Tom Nellson, Richard House * Game Designers and Lead Programmings: Frederick Raynal * Graphic Manager: David Essex * Lead Characters: Danny Nice * Senior Artist: Richard Palmer * Graphics: Robert Palma, James Henry, Danny Pan, Hank Goodman, Jude W. Coleman, Danny Shields, Richard Brooks, Mel Holbrook, Danny Holmes * Motion Capture Lead: David Fox * Animation Manager: Rich Hounds * Animations: Rick Dirty, Rich Sexton, Ron Saxon, John Henry, Richard Archie, Dan Archers, Ryan Handles, Bryan Thompson, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Allan Gates, Hank Slicers, Danny Wrong, Andrew Williams, Andy Williamson * Motion Capture: Ann Lucas, Robert Burns, Hank Cole, Danny Boss, Alexander Stephenson, Christopher Stevenson, Hank Ballard, Jane Finnegan, Ann Cale, Jane Sexton, Annie Saxon * Motion Capture Technical Advisor: Rich Goose * Scripting Manager: David Thompson * "Simon the Sorcerer" and "Neji Taihei" Character Designer: Dan Nest * "Simon the Sorcerer" and "Neji Taihei" CGI Artists: Michael Mole * "Simon the Sorcerer" and "Neji Taihei" 3D Animations: Richard Maltin * Sound FX: Dan Xavier * Sound Voice: Richard Rothschild * Music Composers and Orchestra Scored by: Naofumi Hataya, Jun Senoue * Additional Music by: Dave Gouldenstein * Sound Music: Rick Sands * Legal Accountancy: Andy Wilde * Network Maintenancy: Dave Crunchy * Motion Capture Actors: Andy Holmes, Mark Stevens, Martin Stephens, Adrian Robertson, Robbie Robinson, Rich Roberts, Bruce Moranis, Annie Shooters, Ann Lucas, Robert Burns, Hank Cole, Danny Boss, Alexander Stephenson, Christopher Stevenson, Hank Ballard, Jane Finnegan, Ann Cale, Jane Sexton, Annie Saxon, Alexander Stephens, Christopher Stevens * Stunts Choreographer: Christopher W. Schneider, Alexander M. Schultz, Annie Toasts * Stunts: Patrick Goodman, Kenneth Coleman, Jude Daniels, Gregory Thompson * Lead Stunts Choreographer: Andy Graves * Lead Stunts: Annie Stuarts * Stunts Coordinators: Rich Manhole * Lead Extras Stunts: Stuart Williams * Extras Stunts: Max Howards, Danny Sells * Extras Stunts Gun: Arnold Daniels, Davy Gongs * Extras Stunts Dogfight: Danny Sultan, Danny Shock * Extras Stunts Automobile: Dave Silver, Andy Rosen, Jack Kinds, Danny Neils * Extras Stunts and Cruises: Daryl Heist (Cruises), Dan Goods (Ships), Dave Mouse (Cruises), Don Grahams (Ships) * Extras Stunts Fire and Flights: Dave Gones (Cars), Dave Butchers (Cars), Tanya Thompson (Fire), Andy Naughton (Fire), Don Gould (Flights), Andy Cocks (Flights) * Extras Stunts Craft Services and Wriggler: Dave Bones (Catering), Jack Mess (Craft Services), Don Buhay (Craft Services), Jane Boats (Wriggler), Davvee Blaast (Wriggler) * Pupeteering: Don Trash, Ann Tee * Voice Script: Elisabeth W. Taylor, Elizabeth Goodman, Richard Daniels * Special Effects: Don Free, Ann Flash * A Ulli Lommel Film Starring the Voice Talents of * Tomohiro Tsuboi as Neji Taihei * Chris Barrie as Simon the Sorcerer * Yuri Lowenthal as Doctor Martin Alexander * Kate Higgins as Professor Jane Seymour * Eric Idle as Sorcerers * Tom Cruise as Managers * Michael J. Fox as Principal Cameos Appearance * Robert Clotworthy as Jim Raynor * Marty Balin as Chef Grossman * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat * Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat Very Special Guests Appearance * Bill Farmer as Policeman #1/Policeman #2/Cop #1/Cop #2/Medic #1/Medic #2/Doctor/Fireman #1/Fireman #2/Bully #1/Bully #2 * Nick Jameson as Lead Bully/Bully #3/Bully #4/Lead Gangs/Gangs #1/Gangs #2/Gangs #3/Gangs #4/Gangs #5/Gangs #6 * Janet Waldo as Nurse/Bully #5/Bully #6/Bully #7/Bully #8/Crowds #1/Crowds #2/Crowds #3/Crowds #4 * Steve March-Tormé as Jazz Singer/Ragtime Musicians #1/Ragtime Musicians #2/Ragtime Musicians #3/Ragtime Musicians #4/Ragtime Musicians #5 * Rob Lawrence as Crowds #5/Crowds #6/Crowds #7/Crowds #8/Crowds #9/Crowds #10/Lead Crowds/Piano Player/Ragtime Singers #1/Ragtime Singers #2/Ragtime Singers #3/Ragtime Singers #4/Lead Ragtime Singers/Lead Ragtime Musicians * Jane Doom as Ragtime Dancing #1/Ragtime Dancing #2/Kid #1/Kid #2/Kid #3/Kid #4/Lead Kid/Lead Ragtime Dancing/Col. Jane Wise/Gen. Annie Ricers * Tom Stuarts as Kid #5/Kid #6/Kid #7/Kid #8/Police Chief Tom Murray/Mr. Jackson/Prof. Fred/Inspector Slack/Dr. Paxton/Lead Soldier/Soldier #1/Soldier #2/Soldier #3/Soldier #4/Sgt. Dave Frost/Lt. Tom Mann * Narrated by: John Cleese Opening Movie Live Action Staff by Big Finish Productions * Director, Producer and Writer: Christopher Jones * Director of Photography: Fred Rossenman * Visual Effects Producer: Rick Coins * Featuring: Jude Cole, Richard Conan, Don Bluth, Tom Gross, Hal Blaine (of The Wrecking Crew fame), Jane Masks, Daryl Hall, Danny House * And: Dave Fisher, Annie Must, Todd Hopkins, Richard Neil, Victor Joseph Mignogna, Amy Adams, Ronald Richardson, Rick Scanners, Anthony Daniels, Malcolm McDowell, Richard Garriott, Roger Smith * Special Costume Designer and Constructor: Rich Beck, Ann Cokes * Costume Supervisor: David Lawrence, Ann James, Joe Larry * Live Action Special Effects: Fred Birds, Ann Bites, Jane Bytes, Dan Byrd * Props: Dave Gaunlets, Ann Glass * Craft Services: Danny S. Denver, Ann Killers, Ricers Technologies * Caterings: Richard Boss, Ann Maxwell, Dave Fish, Jane Wong, Dancing Horse Eatings * Landscapes Paintings: Rick Lawrence, Andy's House Group Music Credits * Additional Music: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. Additional Songs "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" * Written and Performed by: Mickey Newbury * Copyright 1967 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC Music Square West, Nashville, TN * Courtesy of RCA Records * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Theme from Wing Commander" * Written by: George A. Sanger * Performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Orchestration: Tim Davies * Arranged and Conducted by: Larry Hochman * Copyright 1990 Electronic Arts "Main Theme from The Curse of Monkey Island" * Written and Performed by: Michael Z. Land "Nestle Wellness Song" * Written by John Dominic * Remixed by FoxHUNT22 * Danced by Nestle Dancers * Copyright 2013 Universal Music Orchestra Staff * Orchestration: Tim Davies, Penka Kouneva, Bill Liston * Additional Orchestration: Danail Getz, Philip Klein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Larry Hochman * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum Musicians on The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Cello: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Double Bass: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Music Copyists: Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Scoring Recorded by: Rich Rounders * Score recorded at: Skywalker Sound (A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company) County, California * Assistant Engineers: Robert Gatley, Judy Kirschner, Dann Thompson * Protools Operator/Editor: Andre J. H. Zweers * Engineer: Dave Cook * Recordist: Kory Kruckenberg * Stage Manager: Jon Schluckebier * Second Engineers:Brian Valentino, John Winters * Additional Engineering Assistance: Joseph Gauthier Nestle Philippines * Corporate Affairs Executive: Misha Rabat * Corporate Wellness Executive: Ivy Sicat * SVP and Head of Corporate Affairs: Edith de Leon * Chairman and CEO: John Martin Miller Legal and Manual * Legal: Justin Holmes * Manual Writing: Michael Holmes (Ballistic), Michael Cochran (SEGA) * Manual Design and Layout: Bill Watt Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA & Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering & Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment & Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey SilentSoft (London, UK) * Lead QA: Rick Graves * QA: Alexander Thompson, Rick Goodman, Dave Fast, Andy Longman, Richard Finnegan * Produced by Andy Hounds * Written and Directed by Dave Grossman * Developed With the Support of BFI London Film Festival * Directing: Dave Greene, Gene Wyman * Additional Game Design: Danny Nelson * Movies: Charlie Tompkins, Chuck Coins, Charles Gouldman Would Like You Thank * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Special Thanks to Telltale Games (USA): Tom Neil, Jared Johnstones, Jennifer Kloepping, Kashmir Connors, Alisha Piccirillo, Anna Embree, Gwen Sgro, Owen Sgro, Ellen Michelle Bogan, Elisa Tudor, Nickolaus Tudor, Justice Tudor, Liberty Tudor, Denise Tosti, Alexis Tosti, Jason Armstrong, Grady Montgomery Armstrong, Bobby Farjamrad, Susan Rodkin, Rich Rodkin, Nick Rodkin, Terry Halter, Sue Logas, Jerry Logas, Kelsey Logas, John Lyons, Diane Caliva, Victor Caliva, Michelle Reardon, Keara Reardon, Kinsale Reardon, Jen Sarre, Noah Sarre, Geoffrey Evans, Gustavo DeLaforé, Nathan Finney, Robert Glover, Melanie Greeley, Tim Jarratt, Matt Lamers, Tara Wheat, Danton Thompson * Telltale Pets: Lucky, Charlotte, Sandy, Cole, Stu, Wee Tees, Belle, Max the Dog, Gomez, Inky, Squiggle, Bella, Beau, Felina, The Buffalo, Gemba, Fritz, Brady, Fred, Squee, Buddha, Peanut, Chai, Mocha, Stripe, Ruffles, Brokeback, Babi, Robert Redfoot, Charlie, Lola, Fire, Ernst, Emma Dashwood, Smarty, Turtle, Jr., Handsome, Jones, Pazuzu, Mr. Spatula, Miss Moo, Quimby, Miss Piggy, Mr. P, T1, Eero * Special Thanks to SilentSoft (U.K.): Dave Fisherson * Special Thanks to: Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Michael Morhaime, Steve Meretzky, Ted Turner, Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Naoto Oshima, Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Luke Garrett's Ever Constant ... Ever Sure (1987), George Lucas, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani, S. Nakamura, Russ Ballard, Reuben Morgan * Company Headquarters and Business Thanks to: Turner Entertainment, Co., Nintendo, Maxis, Lucasfilm, MicroProse, Firaxis Games, Sonic Team, Sega, Electronic Arts, RCA, Blizzard Entertainment, Hillsong Music Australia, Capitol Records * Video Game Thanks to: Sonic Adventure * Additional Thanks to: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil Software: © 2014 Telltale, Inc. * Thanks to: Greg Freeman * Very Special Thanks to: Ronald Maltin "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Creative with Telltale Tools: Kevin Bruner, Jonathan Sgro, Graham McDermott, Karen Petersen, Randy Tudor, Charles W. Smith, Carlo Morgantini * http//www.sega.com * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA